Infuriating
by Nightlingbolt
Summary: Lucy's friends have all paired off, except for her. She goes out to meet someone and ends up meeting the cockiest bastard of a Dragon Slayer to come out of Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe. And scarily enough, there's an attraction to him that she just can't deny, no matter how she tries. StiCy, maybe a little RoLu, and other pairings. Rated T for language and sexuality


**Hello, people! Nightlingbolt here! Welcome to what is hopefully a new project, which I call "Infuriating!" No, seriously, that's the name.**

**So this started life as something I started when I was on a LoLu kick, but a couple days ago, I got the idea to turn this into a StiCy fic, and now here we are. Also, I know I have Don't Forget to Remember me, as well as Figuring It Out on my plate. Frankly, I just don't care anymore. I'm not motivated enough to work on the former, and I've completely hit a wall with the latter, which I hope to address with this fic. So I may just either delete FIO or turn it into a RoLu story, since that seems to fit the theme of the story a bit better in light of Chapter 291. That said, enjoy.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure you don't wish to join us, Lucy?" Erza asked me.

"Erza, you're like a mother hen," I said with a smile. "I'll be fine, I promise."

"Pleeeeeeease come, Lucy! It's not gonna be fun without you!" whined Natsu.

"Then am I to understand that you don't think I'm fun, Natsu?" said Erza with a glare.

"Of course not!" said Natsu quickly. "It's just that Gray's gonna be with us and suck the fun from the air like some Fun Dragon Slayer." I gave a small chuckle at that.

"Oh wow, this must be awkward for you, Natsu," said Gray dryly. "I'm standing right behind you."

"That's why I said it, popsicle-brain!" said Natsu.

"Natsu, don't you start!" warned Erza harshly. She whispered something into Natsu's ear, and he got a perverted grin on his face and nodded enthusiastically. Only God knows what she promised him, and I'd prefer to keep it that way.

"All right!" Natsu exclaimed. "Let's get started! I can't wait to spend the evening with my best buddy Gray and his girlfriend Juvia!" Gray looked suspicious, but didn't question anything. In fact he smirked evilly and said, "This night just got fun."

Ironic, isn't it? Natsu gets a girlfriend that rewards not fighting with Gray, and Gray gets a girlfriend who would only encourage fighting with Natsu. Yeah, I'd rather not stick around to watch that shit hit the fan.

Fun fact about me: I'd taken to cussing recently. I figured when I'm writing, it would help me get into the mindset of harder-edged characters than what I'm used to, and so far it's worked. But enough non-sequitors, let's get back to the story.

"Gray-sama? You're starting to scare Juvia," said Juvia nervously.

Okay, scratch what I said about Gray's girlfriend.

"Don't forget we have an early mission tomorrow, guys!" I called as my friends were leaving.

"We won't, Lucy!" said Erza. "Bright and early!"

"See ya, Luce!" called Natsu. Gray and Juvia just gave waves of acknowledgement. I closed the door and sighed to myself.

"Okay!" I said. "I'm home alone on a Saturday night. Most of my teammates are on a double date with each other, and my remaining teammate, Happy, is spending the night with Carla, who is chaperoning Wendy and Romeo. I can't go over to Levy's because she's confessing to Gajeel tonight. I could hit the guild for a glass of wine or something, but that would mean being around the currently dating Take Over siblings and Raijinshu members. Fried and Mira would stare into each other's eyes, Elfman and Evergreen would be making out endlessly, and Bixlow would be making perverted comments to Lisanna. Cana and Laxus are on a mission together, so that's currently out. Lily is doing some work for Shagotte, Master's at a regular meeting, and Gildartz is still traveling."

That's when it hit me. Almost everyone in the Tenrou Team, as we'd been known since our return, was romantically involved in some way, and the ones who weren't were either too old for me or of a different species. I let out a loud snarl of frustration and slammed my fist against the door.

After taking a few calming breaths, I decided on a course of action. I would turn on some inspirational music and work on my novel for a while. Yeah, that was the most positive course of action.

Except I failed to remember that I was going through a massive writer's block, so I ended up wasting an hour at my desk struggling to come up with a believable way to transition into a sex scene.

"EEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I screamed. "I'M SO FUCKING BORED IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY! WHAT AM I DOING HOME?! WHY DO I NEED MY FRIENDS TO HAVE A GOOD NIGHT OUT?!"

I stopped my tirade cold. What _was_ I doing home? Why wasn't I out strutting my stuff like a single girl should? I should head out to some bar, go dancing, have a drink, meet a nice guy, and maybe it would lead somewhere.

What? Don't look at me like that! Like I'd do _that_ with a random guy at the bar! God, you people are perverts! And for all of you who weren't thinking that, I'm really, really sorry!

After careful consideration, I decided on an emerald green v-neck top and beige shorts. I styled my hair into a bun just like what my mother used to wear. I said to my reflection, "Lucy, you are dressed to kill!"

And I felt it, too. I don't mean to sound loose, but I could feel the power in my sex appeal, no matter what those idiots Natsu and Happy have to say about it! I left most of my keys on the coffee table, as I was teaching myself basic Requip magic so they wouldn't get stolen as easily in battle, only keeping Loke and Virgo on hand, as they could summon themselves without any problem. Feeling sexy and confident, I was off to find myself a good bar, and hopefully a nice guy to enjoy my company.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, I was at this homestyle tavern, which I was told was a good place to meet people. I couldn't believe I never noticed it before, but then again, I wasn't really a drinker, and even if I was, I always had the guild bar to go to.

After two glasses of wine, I had worked up a good buzz, apparently good enough that I didn't see Virgo come out. "Princess, is everything all right?" she asked in her usual monotone, though laced with a little bit of worry.

"I'm fine, Virgo," I said with a smile.

"Princess, you have consumed twice your average rate of alcohol," Virgo pointed out. "I only acted out of concern for my owner."

I sighed. "Virgo, one extra glass of wine is not going to kill me," I said. "I'm just... in a mood. I mean, I'm the last single member of the Tenrou Team, and all the romance is... kind of starting to get to me."

"I will accept any punishment you deem fit for this comment, but are you sure you just aren't bitter that you lost your chance at Master Natsu to Mistress Erza?" asked Virgo.

"I guess I am, to an extent," I said. "I mean, sure, I do have some feelings for Natsu. But even if he never returns them, it's enough for me that he's always in my corner, ready to fight for me like he would the rest of Fairy Tail. Would I like him to return my feelings? Of course! But he's my first real friend, and that's way too special to me to let jealousy screw that up."

Virgo smiled. "That's a very noble way of looking at the situation," she said. "I am proud to belong to you."

"Thanks, Virgo!" I said brightly.

"Will I be punished?" Virgo asked.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed. "Still, it would be great if I could actually meet someone."

"Isn't that what you're here to do?" pointed out Virgo.

"Pretty much," I replied. Gulping down the last of my wine, I said, "It's now or never, I suppose." I grabbed Virgo's key to close her gate, but to my surprise, she was no longer next to me. However, she did reappear carrying someone bridal-style.

"Have you met Lucy?" she asked, disappearing into the Celestial Spirit World, dropping the guy she was carrying. To my shock, horror, and possibly anger, she had brought over Sting Eucliffe, the White Dragon of Sabertooth, our rival guild.

"Fancy meeting you here, Blondie," said Sting. I said nothing, preferring to order another drink. "You know, it's common courtesy to greet someone back when they greet you," he said in an annoyed voice.

"I wasn't aware common courtesy was something they taught at Sabertooth," I said curtly.

"Well, it wouldn't be 'common' courtesy if only a few people knew it," said Sting.

"That doesn't mean there aren't people who don't know it, or for that matter care," I said harshly. "Such as you and your guild. Especially Minerva."

"Hey, that's cold," said Sting. "What did the Young Miss ever do to you?"

"Hmmm. I don't know," I said sarcastically. "How about brutally torture me in front of thousands of people as her teammates – especially you – laughed as though she had told a funny joke?"

Realization dawned on Sting. "Oh yeah," he said with a smile. "That was kind of funny, actually."

"I almost died, asshole!" I yelled. "The referee had to stop the match!"

"Tch, what a drama queen," said Sting. "Minerva knew where to draw the line. If she had wanted you dead, you would have been from the word go."

"Really?" I asked. "Because it sure fucking _felt_ like she wanted me dead!"

"Trust me, Blondie. Sabertooth's mages take pride in their ability to say they practice safe and sane sadism," said Sting.

I stared at him. How deranged was this guy to be able to say that with a straight face?! "Safe and sane...? How can you...!" I tried to finish my question, but words escaped me. This guy was fucked in the head! I'm sorry, but he was!

"You know what? I don't care!" I said. "Pain is pain. Whatever wounds she inflicted have long since healed! What really pisses me off is that I only got second place because Minerva let me."

"It's your own fault, Blondie," said Sting. "Minerva did what she did because you only cared about making up for your failure on the first day. It's useless to try and make up for a loss. All that should matter to you at the end of the day is winning. You want to do something for your guild? Then next time, focus on winning the battle you're fighting instead of crying about the one you lost."

"All that should matter is winning?" I asked. "It's really sad that that's all Sabertooth cares about."

"Is it?" asked Sting. "Well, I'll tell you what I'll do. Just because you're Natsu-san's partner, I want you to punch me in the face."

I gaped at him. "Are you serious?" I asked. "I... no! I'm not punching you in the face just because you asked me to!"

"Come on," said Sting. "Think of it as Fairy Tail's revenge against Sabertooth for torturing you."

"I don't need revenge!" I said. "I don't even believe in the idea in the first place!"

"You say that, and your goal was to make up for your past failure?"

"It's useless to try and make up for a loss," I said. "Remember?"

Suddenly, Sting got up in my face, our noses close enough to touch. I'm not ashamed to admit I was kind of scared. The guy was about as powerful as Natsu, and one of Sabertooth's top mages to boot. But I wasn't about to take back what I said, and I was ready to fight him if I had to.

Then, as quickly as he closed in, he stepped back and laughed. "You know what, Blondie? You're all right!" he said. "You might be weak, but you sure as hell make up for it with that brain of yours!" He took a few steps away from the bar area. "Rogue and I are in town for a few more days. Maybe we'll see each other again. And if not, come by Sabertooth sometime – I'll vouch for you." With that, he walked away.

It was then that I realized two things. The first was that I had never been so utterly infuriated by anyone as much as I had been by Sting Eucliffe. The second was that some part of me was attracted to him.

That settled it. I wasn't going back home until I was passed out drunk on the floor.

* * *

**Eh. I'm kind of unsure about this one. I realize Lucy's kind of OOC with the swearing, but I feel like I gave a decent enough explanation for it. As for the interactions between Sting and Lucy, I'm not a hundred percent sure if they're realistic, so if there's any concerns you have, by all means, sir or madam, please tell me what I can do to fix them.**

**So review if you liked it or have any ways to make this better. Until next time, peace and love from Nightlingbolt.**


End file.
